


Character Work

by gretaamyk



Category: CM, Criminal Minds, Matthew Gray Gubler - Fandom, Spencer Reid - Fandom, mgg - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut, Spencer Reid - Freeform, Spencer Reid imagine, criminal minds - Freeform, matthew gray gubler imagine, matthew gray gubler self insert, matthew gray gubler x reader - Freeform, spencer reid x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gretaamyk/pseuds/gretaamyk
Summary: Matthew and Y/n’s characters weren’t supposed to be together but the fans love their chemistry so the director wants more tension on screen.
Relationships: Matthew Gray Gubler/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 97





	Character Work

We were all in the room on set, waiting to start filming the next episode of the show. I was sitting at the table with the more minor characters, trying my best to stifle my laughs as Matthew made faces from across the room. He of course was grouped with the stars of the show, and unfortunately that separation kept me from having an excuse to talk with him as much as I wanted to.

I was only supposed to be here for an episode, maybe a handful at most. But the reception from the viewers had earned me a job for at least an entire season. I wanted to take credit for it, but I was convinced that the reason they liked me up there was because of Matthew.

Our first scene together was one where my character, Ariel Heather, was being held captive by a serial killer. She was an agent from a different branch in the FBI, but her rookie partner made a crucial mistake and consequently got the both of them kidnapped. Her partner died in front of her, stabbed repeatedly in the chest. Heather, however, he had other plans for. He wasn’t going to kill her, though, not right away.

It seems like a hard gig to have, as an actor fresh to the industry. But in reality it was too easy, maybe even a little boring. All I had to do was scream and try to look semi-attractive, even when covered in fake blood. I knew I wasn’t well known enough to be typecast, but that’s certainly what it felt like. Sure, I had a scream perfect for this kind of thing, and I suppose beggars can’t be choosers, but I’d prefer it if I could get a job with a little less blood.

Then, Spencer came in to save Heather, and that was the first time I got to see Matthew up close. Though of course, I didn’t see him a lot, as he was behind me untying my restraints. But I felt him, his breath against my back and his eerily soft hands against my skin. In that moment, I forgot that I was on camera. He pulled the rope off my wrists and I jumped out of the chair and turned around to look at him for real. He towered over me, though that wasn’t intimidating. It was, however, intimidating in how gorgeous the actor in front of me was.

He then grabbed my hand, which wasn’t in the script, and pulled me out of the building like we were in a Michael Bay movie where the building was about to explode behind us. His gentle touch, though insincere, made my heart flutter. I looked at him like he saved me in real life. It wasn’t on purpose, but how could I not?

Our scenes together gradually increased, and so did our time together away from the camera. One night, there was a BAU movie night, I was the only one invited that wasn’t part of the shows main cast. Then he brought me a coffee, saying he needed another because the first wasn’t made how he wanted it. Then we started watching Breaking Bad together, and stronger feelings began to develop. At least for me they did, I was struggling to hide that on screen. That was why I got booked for more episodes. Because Spencer Reid’s fans were tired of him being unhappy. They were tired of traumatic story lines and relationships that never went anywhere. The writers knew that, and I became his next arc.

Of course, I didn’t know that until today.

“Okay, Y/n, Matthew,” The director walked into the large room, “the viewers love your chemistry and so we’re going to give them what they want. It’s not explicit in the script, but give us some tension. Please and thank you.”

Shemar and AJ looked to us with smirks on their faces I felt myself turning bright like a tomato. I tried not to, but it’s kind of complicated trying to disobey your own nervous system.

“Okay, that’s cool.” Matthew looked to over to me, awkwardly holding his coffee with both hands. “That’s cool, right?”

“Yes! Yes. That’s… cool.” I stuttered out with a nod.

“Alright,” The director clapped his hands together, “Let’s start with the opening scene in the bullpen.”

He walked away and the rest of the cast and crews attention left with him. But Matthew and I were still left to brew in what he just said. Matthew immediately stood up straighter and looked at me with a grin.

“Ready to flirt?” He asked, nudging me with his shoulder. He had to bend down to reach me, as he was significantly taller than me.

“Always.” Shit, did I really just say that? “Wait, I-I mean… I don’t-”

“Hey, don’t hurt yourself,” he laughed, putting his hand on my shoulder, “Plus, you’re cute when you try not to blush.” His grip on me fell as he walked away from me. My mouth fell open, and my eyes darted around if anyone was there to assure me that he did in fact just say that. But no one did, I was just standing alone awkwardly, attempting to pick my jaw up off the floor.

Kirstin then approached me, even though she needed to be getting in front of the camera in just a few moment. “Are you okay, sweetheart?” She asked, her pink Garcia glasses on.

“I’m…yes, I’m good…but can I ask you a question?” I asked, crossing my arms tightly across my chest. She nodded. “Does Matthew usually… flirt a lot on set?”

Because he seemed to do that a lot with me at least.

She burst out laughing, covering her mouth with her hand. “Matthew? Are you kidding me? Have you seen how he flirts on screen? Not all of that awkwardness is acting, trust me.” she patted my shoulder and started to walk away, but she hesitated and turned on her heels again. “But… if you know something that I don’t, then you legally have to tell me. Okay bye.”

I blinked down at my feet before leaving for the costume tent. I got dressed in my characters clothes. A knee length pencil skirt, a tucked in button up, and high heels, everything a shade of black. Usually she would wear outfits with more give, pants and combat boots, for example. But in this episode Ariel was officially transferred into the BAU and she wanted to make a good impression. I got my makeup and hair done, and then I was ready just in time for them to call me up.

I got to the set and I stood behind the camera as the scene started.

“Action.”

“So as I’m sure you’re aware, there have been some rumors going around,” Thomas said stoically, looking around at the people sitting at the conference table, “and I’m here to confirm those suspicions. We are going to be joined from now on by an Agent some of us have worked with in the past. Strauss was there to witness her ability and her kinship with the BAU, and she approved of an official transfer from the New York Branch.”

I stepped into the room and their eyes turned to me.

“Meet SSA Ariel Heather, she worked with us last month on a case upstate.”

“It’s wonderful to finally meet everyone!” I said, bringing my eyes to one person in particular. He had a wide smile on his face. I pulled my lower lip between my teeth. “Nice to see you again Agent Morgan and Jareau… You too, Vegas.” I winked.

He coughed and looked away. I took a seat at the circular table right next to him as Hotchner brought the focus of the meeting back to business, a case in Deadwood South Dakota. A killer who believed that he was Wild Bill, a legendary gunfighter of the Old West. I would have expected Spencer to be fully immersed in this case, as he was a big fan of history as well as cowboy culture.

But he wasn’t, he was thinking of something else entirely. Eventually he leaned closer into me and spoke quietly into my ear, “I’m glad you’re here, Ariel.”

“Oh, really?” I leaned forward, supporting my head up with my hand, “I can’t remember you looking me in the eyes once since we’ve met.”

His eyes finally met mine but you could see that it took some effort. I hadn’t realized how big his eyes were until now. He was speaking his lines, talking something about how people tend not to hold eye contact was a premeasure to protect yourself from anticipated embarrassment. But I only knew the words he spoke from the table read from last week. But now, my head wasn’t there. His eyes were deep and sunken, but besides that they held a childlike wonder inside of them. Like I could see the whole universe within them. My god, they were pretty, and that was coming from Y/n, not Ariel.

I needed to stop this, I couldn’t risk people wondering why I’m so good at pretending to be attracted to him. Or wondering why I seem to act the same way around him off screen as on screen.

“Hey, Pretty Boy, Little Mermaid, eyes to the front.” Morgan spoke with a smirk that was all Shemar.

“Sorry!”

-

We all stood their in our makeshift Saloon, looking down at a body shot by a Colt 1851 Navy. The exact type of gun Wild Bill had used.

“Why does he believe he’s someone whos been dead for 83 years?” The sheriff asked looking around at the Wild Bill themed bar the accident happened in, “Does he think that all of this memorabilia is for him?”

“He’s suffering from an extremely specific psychosis. He probably grew up around here, surrounded by this man advertised everywhere he looked. Then, he probably looked at his situation with his abusive, alcoholic mother, and then he looked at this folk hero and figured that that was the better option.” Spencer stood up from his crouched position by the cadaver on the floor. The sheriff nodded and left the room, leaving me and Matthew alone in the scene. Though the cadaver on the floor made the situation less than ideal, nonetheless.

“Why do you know so much about cowboys?” I asked the genius, picking a Wild Bill mug off the shelf and examining it.

“Technically, Wild Bill isn’t a cowboy. And I’ve researched it a lot, mostly… I also… no, forget it.” He spoke, flipping through the newspaper that was left on the floor of the scene.

“No, what?” I pressed, turning my attention back to him.

“I guess I always thought, you know, if I wasn’t in the FBI, I’d be a cowboy.” He said softly looking up at me for the briefest of a second before looking back down. He reminded me of a puppy.

“Oh, really? A cowboy?” I laughed, picturing him in a cowboy hat, trying to ride an animal. He would be a good cowboy. A good one in practice, not necessarily. But a cute one, absolutely.

“Yeah. I’d be a lousy one though anyway. I’d fall off anytime I’d try to ride a horse.” He said with deprecation. He put down the newspaper and started walking towards the door, so I put down the mug and followed closely behind him.

“Hmm… maybe I could teach you.” I hummed, a small smirk coming onto my face. “I’ve always been pretty good at riding.”

“Is that so?” He chuckled, getting into the drivers seat. I moved to the passenger side and buckled in as he started up the SUV.

“Yes, Dr. it is. Ask any of my ex boyfriends.”

He choked on air, caught off guard by my remark. I laughed again, “I’m kidding.”

“That’s bold of you, little mermaid. You’re bold.” he spoke in a tone very different from the one he had been using before. He was going off the script “You know what I’ve noticed about you?”

“What’s that?” I coughed out quietly, trying to go along with it.

“You’re always so audacious around me, but the truth is, I think that it’s a cover. I think that I make you nervous.” He turned to look at me and I had to swallow the lump that was developing in my throat. “Do I make you nervous, Ariel?”

I blinked and at first I couldn’t come up with any words. How was I supposed to hide my stupid crush on the guy if he was eye-fucking me across the room all the time? Or in this case, a foot away from me. I looked into his eyes, and they held a cockiness that made me feel butterflies. I wanted to see that look in his eyes again, preferably as he held me against a wall.

“Matthew, I-” He broke out into a smile, and I furrowed my eyebrows. “What?”

“You called me Matthew.” I completely forgot we were on set. We were being watched by one hundred eyes at the same time. I looked around to see the director staring at me, Shemar smirking, and Kirstin with her jaw dropped. I let myself completely carried away with the fantasy of Matthew in front of everyone I worked with.

“Cut!”

“Shit, I’m sorry everyone.” I stuttered out. I thought that I might end up passing out from the embarrassment. I pulled down the sun visor mirror and looked at myself, everywhere you could see skin was a fresh shade of pink.

“It’s okay, I got a little out of character. I’ll stick to the script next time.” Matthew consoled, putting his hand on my shoulder. I tensed up and shrugged him off of me and, getting out of the car. I walked past the crowd that formed around us and I went to the bathroom.

AJ was coming out as I was going in, she held her hand out to try and stop me, “Woah, Y/n, are you okay?”

I ignored her and closed the door behind me. I splashed cold water onto my face, hoping my makeup was water proof, and dried it again with paper towels that felt like sand paper. I propped myself up on the cold ceramic and looked at myself in the mirror. Everything was fine, you did not just practically moan the name of your coworker out loud for everyone to hear. You wouldn’t do that, you’re not stupid. You’ve barely been here two weeks, that did not just happen.

“Y/n, it’s Matthew.” Matthew knocked on the door. That totally just happened. Fuck.

“Occupied!”

“Are you okay? Do… do you wanna talk about it, because I’ll be honest, I’m to stupid to figure out what happened in the first place.”

“I’m having girl problems, you really don’t wanna be in here right now.”

“You’re a shit liar, Y/n. Can you open the door?” His hand jiggled the doorknob and the sound of him trying to get in filled the whole room. “Please?”

I sighed and switched the lock, he opened it enough to see me but he didn’t come in or pull me out.

“They moved onto a different scene so we have time to talk.”

“Do I have a choice?”

“Of course you have a choice.” He said, but his hand that then wrapped tightly around my wrist told me a different story. He dragged me all the way to his trailer. I wasn’t sure what to do, so I just let him and I prayed to god that no one would see.

He opened his trailer door and had me walk in first, following after me. I’ve been in here before, on several occasions. But this time was the most uncomfortable because I was pretty sure there would be no Walter White involved. I wasn’t sure what to do with myself, so I awkwardly leaned on the arm of the couch. He shut the trailer door and then stood in front of me. I stood back up to try and make the height difference less drastic, but he still towered over me.

“If I made you uncomfortable in there, I’m really sorry, and I’ll just stick to the script next time.” He said lowly, holding eye contact in a way that his character could never even dream of.

“You didn’t make me uncomfortable, Matthew, the problem is I said the wrong name.” I tucked my hair behind my ears. His arms crossed tightly across his chest and his eyes quickly darted to the side as he tried to figure out what I was trying to say.

“I know, but I don’t understand why that’s a big deal. I fuck up on my lines all the time, it’s just I say them with authority so no one notices… but I guess they’d notice the wrong name. I don’t-” he rambled on, much like Spencer does. They were more alike than I had realized.

“No, but I called you Matthew because…” I sighed, “because you do.”

“I do… what, exactly?” he asked with his eyebrows furrowed, sitting down on the couch. I sat next to him, looking at my lap, but then I made myself look into his eyes.

“You asked if you made me nervous, and the truth is you make me so fucking nervous.”

“I said that as Spencer.” He stated the obvious, and I couldn’t help but chuckle, even though I wasn’t exactly amused. It was more of a pity laugh for myself.

“I know… but it felt real so I reacted real. I can’t react to you as her.” I sighed, and combed my fingers through my hair anxiously. I didn’t look at him but I saw him looking at me. I couldn’t tell what his face was saying, but my anxiety told me that he was uncomfortable and I shouldn’t have said anything. “I don’t know, I’m struggling to separate myself from her. Sorry, I don’t know how I’ll manage to have tension with you onstage, I’m not good enough to pretend it’s not awkward.”

“It doesn’t have to be awkward.” He posited, “Maybe I can help you get used to the idea. We can do some character work.”

I didn’t respond, and that itself was an answer to him, apparently.

“Maybe Spencer and Ariel need more…” He hesitated, “heat.” I turned to look at him and he looked back. I expected him to have a goofy smile plastered on his face, but he remained completely serious.

I blinked, “I, um… how do you mean?”

“Ariel is debating whether she wants to stay at the BAU or not, so Spencer can’t just flirt. He’s gotta really give her a reason to stay. You know?” My breath hitched under his gaze, so I just silently nodded in response.

He scooted closer to me, and spoke lowly into my ear. “So he won’t just flirt. Maybe he could kiss her. Mark her as his territory.” His hand brushed my hair behind my ear so his breath blew onto my skin with his words. His breath was hot but it left cold chills in its wake. “Maybe he could lift her up, and she could wrap her legs around his waist.” He smirked at my perpetually blushing cheeks.

“Come on Y/n, give me something.”

“I don’t know how this is helping me.”

“You’re not as innocent as you say you are.“ He brought his hand up and held my chin, "You wanted me in there, I saw it in your eyes. You weren’t pretending, either, you’re not that good an actress.”

He sharply pulled my face to look him in his eyes, “Tell me what you want, sweet girl.”

I looked at him, and his eyes held a certain intensity that I hadn’t expected from him. But I wasn’t complaining. Still, I was on the fence about how far I wanted this to go. But I blurted out a response before I could think of any consequences.

“Kiss me.”

He immediately pulled me into his lap and I straddled him, making my skirt ride up around my hips. I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck and hungrily pressed my mouth to his. He kissed me back powerfully. One of his hands gripped my hip firmly while he slid the other through the base of my hair and held on to the roots. A silent urge to go deeper. My tongue swept across his lower lip and his mouth parted instantly. The moan that escaped him was soft, but I caught it and swallowed it hungrily.

His hands traveled down and meekly fiddled with the buttons on my blouse.

“Is this okay?” He whispered against me and an assured nod was the only response I could muster. His fingers worked diligently to open up my shirt and I shed it off my shoulders. I worked to open his too, but the way his mouth traveled down my body made me lose ability in my hands. He kissed the part of my breasts that spilled out over the cups of my bra, and I secretly hoped that there would be marks there tomorrow morning. His hands undid the clasps of my bra, and let the fabric fall of my chest. “God, Y/n, I’ve fantasied about this for so long, but it’s so much better in person.”

His mouth around my breasts peak and his tongue swirled around it, kneading both in his hands.

“Matthew,” let out a shaky moan, and let my eyes flutter shut at the stimulation. I finally managed to get his shirt off and pulled it off his body.

“Is that the right name this time?” He joked, referring to our scene together earlier in the day.

“Shut up.” I responded lazily. I felt him laugh in response and it vibrated against my skin. “Matthew, I need you. Now.” I commanded and he looked up at me, amused with his tongue resting on his teeth.

He tsked, “Needy girl.” His hands trailed up my inner thigh, his touch so light it was hardly there at all. His fingers drew a line up my slit through my panties, and his finger picked up my wetness even through the fabric barrier.

“There’s no time for that, they could call us back any-” I cut myself off with a moan as he ignored me, pushing my panties to the side, and moving his finger up and down my slit.

“They’ll wait if we make them.”

“You might have that luxury, since you’re the star of the show or whatever, but I don’t think I’m quite there yet,” I said through a laugh. He laughed too, as if we were having a normal conversation, but his fingers were sliding into my heat as we spoke.

I moaned as he pumped into me, and the feeling was incredible as he started to move faster. However, we were pressed on time and I couldn’t even remember if the door was locked or not. So my hands fell to his belt buckle and started to undo it. Someone was probably going to walk in at some point, but I didn’t intend on stopping. That just meant we had to get straight to the point. This time, he didn’t ignore me and he moved me off him. He opened a drawer to the side of us and pulled a condom out of a box.

I slid my panties down my legs and stepped out of them as he sprung his cock free and slid the condom on. I returned to my former position straddling his lap, and he grabbed my hips as I hovered over his member. I used my hand to line him up with my entrance, and then I lowered onto him completely. A gasp escaped my mouth as he stretched me out entirely, he groaned lowly. I exhaled once I settled at his base. I sat still for just a moment as I adjusted my hands more stably on his shoulders. He gave me a soft smile, and I shyly returned it.

Then, his hand pressed into me harder to encourage my movement. So then, I picked myself up a little bit, and lowered back down. A little more, and then back down. I picked up the pace and bobbed up and down onto his cock with a strange confidence that I’ve never had around him before this moment. His head was thrown back, his eyes were squeezed shut, and his mouth remained agape as a series of cordial moans fell out from it. The sound was incredible, ringing into my ears with the grace of a holy choir. Funny how those two things could be so easily compared, when one of them was directly going against the beliefs of the other. His moans were all of the encouragement I needed to move faster. I grinded my hips as I moved, as if I was signing my name onto the scripture that was his body.

“Fu-uck, Y/n,” he dragged out his curses and he finally opened his eyes again, landing them on my own. Once the eye contact was there, I was physically unable to break it.

I watched as the sweat born from our exertion stick his curls to his forehead. His face was flushed and rosy. He looked angelic, like a portrait on the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel. He was quite possibly the most attractive person I’ve ever seen. And he was definitely the most attractive person I’ve ever had the pleasure of feeling in my stomach.

“Holy shit, M-Matthew!” I cried out, feeling him in places that have never been hit before.

“So fucking responsive, Princess,” he praised with that ceaseless amused smirk of his, “If I knew you’d react this well to my cock then I would’ve pulled you in here a lot sooner.”

He gulped and his Adam’s apple bobbed. “Your pussy was definitely worth the wait.”

His hand then traveled from my hip to circle my clit in circles. I was getting blinded from the ecstasy that filled me as he filled me, and my fingers dug into his shoulders so hard that I knew there would later be marks. He didn’t mind though, instead, working my body even more studiously.

“Ma-Matthew,” I struggled to form words, not even his name came into my head without effort, “I can’t last much-ah, shit! I’m gonna-”

“Come for me, Pretty Girl,” He encouraged, and his words combined with the almost overwhelming stimulation he provided me with was enough to push me over my edge. I was a blurred mess of whimpers and mewls, as my orgasm washed over me, and the twitching of his cock inside me was the cherry on top.

“You feel so fucking go-od,” he struggled to get out as he neared his own orgasm, “You look so hot, coming on my cock.”

I was exhausted from my own relief, but I didn’t let myself slow down the pace of my hips as I tried to get him there too. I pressed my body tightly against him, like I was trying to melt our sweaty forms together into one.

“So close-” His breath hitched as he spoke, cutting himself off. Then, he sloppily thrusted into me, before he finished and came into the condom.

We sat there for a few moments, just catching our breaths. I looked at him again and couldn’t help but smile at him. He grinned back and pressed another kiss onto my lips, a sweet one this time. Innocent.

I picked myself up off of him, and he stood up after me. He disposed of the contraceptive, and I started to collect my clothes again and put them on. He did too, redoing his pants and shirt. I bent down to pick up my discarded panties but he dove in and grabbed them before I could.

“Matthew!” I scolded as he held them high above my head. He just laughed in response and I shook my head with mock disapproval. I put my bra back on and my shirt followed, so if it weren’t for the panties Matthew continued to hold out of my reach, you wouldn’t have suspected that anything happened. I flattened out my skirt again, just to be sure.

Two knocks on the door startled us, “Are you guys screwing in there?” Kirstin asked loud enough for everyone to hear, and opened up the door before we could response. It wasn’t locked after all, so I suppose it’s good that we finished when we did. Matthew quickly hid my panties behind his back so Kirsten wouldn’t see as she came in. But based on her face, she saw and was just pretending she didn’t. “They want you to do that scene again. They sent me because everyone else was nervous for what you were doing in here.” She turned around and left us alone again, but the door was open.

Matthew burst out laughing and I punched him lightly in the shoulder.

“What! She didn’t see anything!”

“She could have! Now give me those back!” I tried to grab my underwear again but he quickly shoved it into his pocket.

“You want me to do the scene commando?” I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. He just nodded with a stupid grin on his face.

“It’s fine! You’ll just have to flash the camera some other day.” He hopped out of the trailer and I followed awkwardly, not liking the way it felt without my underwear at work. I closed the door behind me and quickly stumbled to walk beside him.

“Hey, Y/n?” He asked.

“Hm?” I responded, haunting our walking.

“If you want those back, you’re gonna have to come pay me another visit.” He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Wow, Matthew, you could at least buy me dinner first.” I joked.

“You know what? Sure. Want to get Pho tomorrow night? Say, around 6?”

Blush came back into my cheeks, as if this was a different person from the one fucking me in his trailer just moments ago. But I looked into his kind, reassuring eyes, and after that I couldn’t help but smile.

“It’s a date.”


End file.
